


A Good Distraction

by zipmartin



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Derek Morgan and his constant state of done with Reid's shit, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Makeout Stakeout, Making Out, Pining Idiots, Spencer Reid and his tiny waist, Stakeout, no violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipmartin/pseuds/zipmartin
Summary: The last time Reid and Morgan were shoved in a small space together, they were stuck on an elevator and losing their shit. Now when a stakeout mission forces them into a car together with nothing to do for hours, let's hope they can make up for last time.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 35
Kudos: 681





	A Good Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you sexy bitches!! Thanks for clickin on my story!!! This is my first time writing these whores and I am already in love with them, so I hope you fall in love with this story too.... enjoy!!!

It was dreadfully quiet in the car, which Spencer knew that was how it was supposed to be, but it didn’t drive him any less crazy. As inward and non-sociable as the boy seemed, Spencer needed some kind of noise, if you had a mind as chaotic and loud as his you would want something to distract your thoughts every once and awhile too. But sadly this was different, Reid and Morgan were on a stakeout. A stakeout that has been lasting for much longer than either man would’ve guessed, and wanted, to track their unsub. The profile they made on the guy was almost bulletproof, but again with the job there was always a chance of getting it wrong.

All they needed to do was see if the unsub was meeting with the victim’s families, ensuring their theory that he had a perverted need to see the sorrow of these families, and return to the B.A.U. with their findings. That was what led them here.

Usually Reid would never go on a stakeout mission, as essential as it seemed to be for the job Spencer Reid was not the best at lying under pressure and hated confined spaces, automatically putting him on the probably-should-not list for stakeouts. On top of that Morgan joked, he insisted it was a joke at least, that he doesn’t like to be in small spaces with the other man ever since they got stuck in an elevator chasing a lead a while back.

Morgan was great with stakeouts on the other hand, he lived for the thrill of seeing their unsub caught in the act and he loved being the first one to chase em’ down, handcuff the bastard himself and shove him into his waiting car. What he wasn’t great with was, well, Spencer Reid. Him and the man have been coworkers for at least 6 years at this point, some would even say they’re friends (even if Morgan would roll his eyes and huff at the statement, agreeing sarcastically), but that doesn’t make understanding the genius doctor any better. Derek was a guy who wore his heart on his sleeve, his very manly and muscular sleeve, but he showed them nonetheless, always ensuring the people around him could trust that they would know what he was thinking. 

Spencer was the complete opposite, unless it was a relevant statistic or an opportunistic fact-sharing moment, he kept his mouth shut. Shrugging whenever someone asked him how he was or simply muttering “good” and retreating back into his mind. The older man always hated when he did that. Luckily, he has managed to break down Reid’s layers and layers of protection to get him to open up a couple times, but the moments were very few and very, very far in between. 

Derek liked to believe he did a good job of making sure Spencer knew he could trust him, but he slowly realized this was an issue with Reid, not him. But this just made Derek crave those little moments even more, he gave the kid shit like no one else on the team, but in all honesty he melted under those big bambi-esque eyes and the shy smile that only krept out when Morgan complimented him on that beautiful brain of his. Especially the moments when Reid would lick his lips in deep concentration, or blush so slightly when Derek called him “pretty boy”, those times drove the other man crazy. 

Okay so maybe Morgan had a slight fascination with the boy, who wouldn’t? Derek thought. He looked like he was a Grecian marble sculpture that had just freshly come to life and waltzed straight into the bullpen. Reid wasn’t the most muscular, no, but Morgan found he loved that especially, constantly having to distract himself from the need to just hoist the man by his tiny waist and throw him over his shoulder, taking him somewhere that no one can hurt him. But this is exactly the problem, Morgan doesn’t know how to interact with the man without either; teasing him, showering him with uncalled for inappropriate compliments, or sitting in complete silence.

Which led him here, sitting in the complete silence of their shared stakeout car. Spencer behind the wheel (after a quick but heated argument Derek finally let him have wheel privileges) fidgeting in his seat like he was trying to start a fire with his hands. Morgan had already whacked him on the arm about 5 times in the past half hour to try and get him to stop, but the nervous wreck of an adult man couldn’t stop himself.

He sighed in annoyance and reached out for his cellphone lying next to him on the console. Morgan flipped it open and attempted to find someone to text while Spencer’s hands finally stilled.

The floppy-haired man turned his head to face the older man, “Agent Morgan you know we need to be paying attention.” Spencer said passive aggressively.

Morgan huffed out a breath and raised an eyebrow, turning to face the other man. “Okay, then you keep your eyes peeled gorgeous and tell me when something magically happens in the next five minutes, that hasn’t happened for the last hour.” Morgan finishes, no real bite to his words, and turns his attention back to his phone.

Reid shuffles uncomfortably next to him and huffs, a shockingly adorable sound to Morgan’s ears.

“All we have to do is see him, then we leave. In and out.” Morgan reassures the man’s nerves, slightly reassuring himself too that this mission could almost be over. 

Spencer nods in agreement, even though he knows Morgan isn’t paying attention, and takes the man’s advice, continuing to keep his eyes forward.

After a couple more silent minutes pass, a door opens at the house in question. Reid is so focused on looking at the situation unfolding he forgets to signal Morgan to pay attention and keeps watching. Their unsub walks out of the house, along with a couple of the other victim’s families as he waves them all friendly goodbyes. 

Suddenly the unsub looks into the agent’s car, directly locking eyes with Reid. Spencer can read the confusion and slight realization in the man’s eyes from yards away and his body locks up in fear. They met briefly with this unsub back at the B.A.U. just a day ago so of course he would remember the face of the FBI agents investigating his murder cases.

Shit, Shit, Shit! Reid’s brain shouts as he quickly thinks of a solution while the unsub turns his head to wave to another guest.

Thinking of an idea, Spencer takes a quick moment to pray to a god he doesn’t believe in and moves into action. Quickly Reid fumbles with his seat-belt , unclicking it and crawling into the passenger seat. Morgan starts to open his mouth to question the movement but suddenly the other man is seated in his lap, all 6’1” of him. Derek is shocked beyond words, and even more so when Spencer connects his lips with his.

Derek lets out a muffled shout and instinctively his hands land on the smaller man’s waist, silently checking that off of his wishlist. Spencer’s mouth is incredibly soft against Morgan’s, but the doctor’s hands are even softer as they cup Morgan’s face, holding it there like it was going to fall off.

Reid breaks from the kiss, almost panting, and whispers, “Sorry-” He reconnects his lips, to only break away a second later, “Unsub-” He breathes again, “Noticed us-” Morgan understands the crazy situation quickly and tightens his grip on the younger man’s waist.

“Gotcha kid.” He breathes, for the first time meeting his eyes since he climbed over the console. They were wide in fear but also shock, maybe at what he just did or shock at what he wants to do. “Now shut the fuck up.” Morgan mutters to him simply, giving him a serious look as he dives back at the other man’s mouth.

He presses his lips against Spencer’s just keeping them there at first, good enough to give the illusion of making out to passerby, but Morgan’s hands almost start to roam on their own, feeling up the younger man’s back and against his chest. Spencer exhales a quick breath at the motions, opening his mouth for Derek to deepen the kiss. Their lips move together slowly, but Reid’s hands are moving against Derek almost frantically. He drags them against the sides of Morgan’s face and down his neck, not hiding very well at how truly excited he is to be here. Spencer truly anticipated Morgan smacking him against the head hard enough to leave a bruise when he first landed in his lap, so this is a very fortunate string of events.

Reid gasps against Morgan’s lips, which drives Derek crazy, as he disconnects his lips to attach them to the younger man’s neck. Removing one hand from Spencer’s waist, Derek tangles it in the other man’s long hair, sightly pulling his head to the side to expose more skin.

The man again gasps at the contact, the sigh turning slightly into a moan as he bites his lip to keep himself from letting out any wildly embarrassing sounds. This was still a stakeout and they were both still on duty, and as much as Spencer would love to act like this is something they both wanted he knows it is just to save their asses from failing this mission. But it’s hard to think with the sex god that is Derek Morgan sucking and moving his lips against his neck anyways, so Spencer lets himself pretend just for a moment.

With his lips and tongue moving on Reid’s neck, Morgan could get a good look at the situation in front of them. Sure enough the unsub was a good 100 feet from their car, but he was now looking away from the car, obvious disgust on his face as he was walking back to presumably his own vehicle.

It worked, it fucking worked. That crazy bastard. Morgan thought as his mouth stalled for a moment against Spencer’s long neck. He was just about to tap the other man and tell him the coast was clear, but Spencer let out the quietest moan right next to Morgan’s ear, and Morgan could swear it was his own name.

Something in his brain snapped and he realized this was the chance of a lifetime, all those long minutes in the office spent looking at the beautifully, yet blissfully unaware Dr. Reid, always wondering what he would taste like under his tongue, now he finally knows. And god does he want more.

Just for a little longer, to be safe. Morgan stupidly reassures himself and continues his attack on the man’s neck, this time with more passion and intention behind every touch of his lips. He sucks on a spot he knows will leave a mark and Reid bites his lip till it almost bleeds trying to keep himself quiet, he places his hand against the car seat behind Morgan and clenches desperately at the leather.

“Yeah, baby.” Morgan sighs unconsciously into Reid’s skin and the other man throws his head back at the praise. Morgan moves his hands down Spencer’s body again, excitement shooting through his fingertips as they find that lovely waist he can’t stop thinking about.

With his head withdrawn from Spencer’s neck he can see his face again, and oh, he wishes he hadn’t. Spencer’s hair is completely messy, thanks to Morgan rifling through it, and his lips are parted and swollen, also thanks to Morgan. Spencer is a ball of anxiety on Morgan’s lap, he can feel it under his hands, not helping the poor man as he slowly traces them down the smaller man’s hips.

Morgan’s eyes are dark with admiration and arousal, making Reid blush like an idiot just under the gaze of it. Derek doesn’t even know if Spencer is still pretending to make out with him at this point, as Spencer looks down at him with half-lidded eyes from Derek’s lap.

Feeling his eyes on his skin Spencer gets a rush of confidence and leans down next to the man’s ear, nibbling on the lobe slightly. He gets a choked off moan from the man underneath him as Derek buries his face into Spencer’s collarbone. Reid delights in the feeling and continues to nibble at the man, moving his lips to kiss along Derek’s ruggedly sharp jawline.

“Fuck, Spencer.” Morgan sighs into his neck as his hands have an almost iron grip on the other man’s hips. “Spence I-” Morgan starts but Reid cuts him off with his lips, pushing against Derek fiercely, embarrassed at how good hearing his name on the older man’s lips makes him feel.  
Morgan wishes he could stay here forever, hands on Reid’s sender hips as his tongue explores the younger man’s mouth like a starving man but he knows he can’t. He shouldn’t be using Spencer like this, he probably is still putting on a show for the watcher he thinks is still there and Morgan is letting him. So, against the shouts inside of his head, Derek pulls his mouth away from the plush lips of Spencer Reid and rests a hand on his cheek.

“Spencer,” Morgan says, voice serious, sending a worried look across Spencer’s face. “The unsub’s gone.” Derek says matter-of-factly and watches Reid’s face absolutely fall in disappointment, but only for a second before the man fixes his features and nods.

“Oh yeah uh,” Spencer coughs shamefully and fixes his shirt, starting to move off of Morgan’s lap.

Acting on their own will, Derek's hands fly to Spencer’s waist in a vice grip, keeping him from moving. Reid flashes him a confused look and Morgan trips over his own tongue for a second, “He’s been gone. For a while.” Morgan confesses, looking into Spencer’s eyes, trying to search for some understanding.

Reid’s eyebrows furrow at the admission, Morgan just wants to kiss the adorable confusion away, as Reid snaps his head around to the front car window, trying to scan for the unsub’s car, and seeing nothing. He slowly turns his head back around to see Morgan leaning back in his seat feeling his fingers draw small circles in his hips, probably doesn’t even realize he’s doing it.

“Oh?” Spencer says, still trying to wrap his genius mind around the situation. “Well good, that means it worked so we can go back-” He says starting to talk faster out of nervousness until Morgan’s large hand again comes up to cradle his face, laying a thumb on his lips immediately shutting him up.

“No Spencer, I don’t think you’re hearing me right,” Derek tries to explain, thumb aimlessly stroking Spencer’s face, “He left. I saw him leave. I knew we were in the clear, a long time ago.” Morgan says slowly, like he was talking to a child, and he raises an eyebrow at the man still hovering in his lap.

Realization begins to creep across Spencer’s face and his lips turn into a small smirk as he reaches his left hand to cover Morgan’s, “Derek Morgan,” Reid scolds softly and moves Derek’s hand down to his neck, “We’re on the clock.” Spencer teases starting to lean closer, breathing in Morgan’s cologne.

Morgan audibly swallows and traces his other hand up the side of Spencer’s body, “And you’re distracting enough to make me not give a shit.” He whispers in that deep voice of his that has always driven Spencer wild.

Reid hums in response and Morgan can feel it against his palm. He reaches his hand behind Spencer’s neck to fist a handful of hair there and tug him closer, barely ghosting his lips over the other man’s.

He pauses for a moment, just hovering his lips near Spencer’s until he hears the other man quietly whine for the contact and he dives in. Both of their mouths move feverishly, Reid biting on Morgan’s bottom lip to rile him up as he places his hand against the muscular man’s pecs. It doesn’t take much for Morgan to weave his tongue into the other man’s mouth, dominating the kiss and swallowing any grunts that come from the smaller man.

Spencer’s wandering hands work their way under Morgan’s shirt and quickly find their way to the older man’s stomach. Reid accidentally caught Morgan changing out of his shirt once before back at the B.A.U. and ever since then has longed to feel the strong chest under his hands. He traces his abs delicately, earning some grunts from Morgan, as he pushes up the shirt further.

Just when Morgan was about to lift up his arms and help the man take it off, Spencer’s phone rings in his back pocket. He nearly jumps out of his skin but he quickly, yet sorrowfully, pulls his hands off of Morgan’s toned stomach to answer the phone.

“Hey, JJ,” He says, trying to sound put together but failing miserably.

Morgan hears talking on the other end, probably just JJ wanting an update on the progress, but he doesn’t care enough to try and listen in. Instead he makes good use of his time, he is far from done with the man on his lap and surges forward, connecting his lips to the man’s adam apple.

Spencer lets out a cut-off gasp as he throws his head back, using his free hand to hold the back of Morgan’s head. He is trying his best to sound normal and hums agreements and choked off “yes”’s to JJ on the other line.

Obviously I’m not working hard enough, Morgan thinks evilly and continues his attack, nibbling and even biting on the pale men’s neck. He licks a long and slow stripe up the side of it and delights in the squirms he gets in reaction.

“Yeah, no, I’m fine JJ,” Spencer reassures her as he writhes in Morgan’s lap, “Just, mm- just anxious about getting this guy. Yeah we’re on our way back right now. Okay, bye.” The younger man finishes quickly and throws his phone in the front seat.

“You absolute bastard.” He growls into Morgan’s mouth as he holds the other man’s face in his hands.

Morgan smiles into the kiss, floating off of the feelings Spencer is giving him right now. 

The messy-haired man pulls back again and traces Derek’s jawline with his long fingers, looking longingly at the other man’s lips. “We should head back though.” He explains.

Morgan glares at the other man, giving him one final peck and leaning back in his chair, “I hate it when you’re right.” He huffs, voice low and almost rough.

Reid smiles at him and fixes Morgan’s shirt, smoothing it down his torso, “And, that’s all of the time, right?” He teases, finally removing himself from the passenger seat and Morgan’s lap.

Derek lets out a chuckle and pats Spencer on the ass as he crawls back over the front seat console, “Sure thing pretty boy.” He smirks as the other man gets resuscitated behind the wheel.

Spencer fixes the front of his shirt as well, blush creeping up from under his shirt collar as he smiles to himself, and puts the car in drive.

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody take a quick moment of silence for Spencer Reid's back because that thing is about to be broken in half


End file.
